In a conventional tissue paper winding mechanism, a core is generally sent by a conveyor to an upper winding roll and pushed by a push plate into a curved guiding passage to a winding nip, at where a tissue paper is wound around the core to form a paper log, such as a rolled toilet tissue. When the paper log is formed, the tissue paper is either torn by a rotation speed difference of a push lever or cut by a cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,689 discloses a rewinder apparatus and method. The rewinder apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,689 has a first winding roll that conveys and supports a web, a curved core support plate for receiving and guiding cores adjacent the first winding roll, and a web separator adjacent the first winding roll. The web is wound in a winding zone located between the first winding roll, a second winding roll, and a rider roll of the rewinder apparatus. The web separator includes a plurality of rotary fingers. Since the web separator is in contact with the web at a rotating velocity at least equal to a moving speed of the web, the web is effectively separated upstream of the web separator, between the core and the web separator.
However, in a tissue paper winding mechanism using the rotating speed difference of a push lever to separate the tissue paper, a control unit is required to control the rotation of the push lever; and in a tissue paper winding mechanism using a cutter to cut the tissue paper, a stroke and timing control device is required to control the actuation of the cutter.